The Surprise
by I-am-Bex
Summary: Ginny's, Luna's, Lavender's, and Hermione's birthday are all in the same weekend. what will their boyfriends do to surprise them?


**This story is the product of boredom while I am unable to sleep. We went on a trip to Santa Fe, New Mexico, and I have trouble sleeping in the camper. (I don't think you realize how loud of sleepers my family are! Even the dogs snore!) So here I am, at midnight, typing up this one shot. So I can't remember the birthdays for these four girls, and two of these couples don't actually start dating in the books. They may or may not have said the birthdays I'm not sure, I don't remember, and quite frankly at midnight I don't feel like doing the research, so if you have issues with it, then don't read it. I won't be hurt, but please if you like it, review and tell me, but no flames please! ENJOY!**

These four Gryffindor boys wanted to do something really special for their girlfriend's birthdays. These birthdays were all in the same weekend. These sixth year boys were Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan. Their girlfriends were Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Lavender Brown. They decided on a very special surprise, cleared by the headmaster and teachers, and involved every house, except the snakes.

The houses were to eat lunch and dinner in their common rooms and these four boys and a whole lot of house elves (but don't tell Hermione that) spent the entire day after breakfast preparing. The thing they hadn't thought about was that their departure from their girlfriends on the girls birthdays would illicit a very negative response from their girlfriends, but that would only last until just after dinner, when the snakes would be locked in their common rooms, and the heads of house would lead every student into the grand hall. They decided to use the stage that the staff table lives on, but they needed to extend it a bit. They hung streamers from the ceiling, and blasted the walls with sparkles in all of the girls favorite colors. They hung banner proclaiming 'Happy Birthday Gorgeous Ginny!' 'Happy Birthday Sweet Luna!' 'Happy Birthday Darling Lavender!' and 'Happy Birthday Beautiful Hermione!'. They set up the stage with a keyboard, for Neville, a guitar, for Harry, a base, for Ron, drums, for Seamus, and headset mics for all of them when they each sing a song for their girls.

The whole idea was originally Harry's when they went to Hogsmead, and the girls were off shopping, and the boys were in The Three Broomsticks, trying to think of adequate presents. Obviously this wasn't the only thing they got them. They also got promise rings for the girls, promising to always stay faithful. The one from Harry's had a green stone and a blue stone in a heart. Ron's had a blue stone and a brown stone side by side with a small white gem on either side of the two. Neville's had a blue stone and a brown stone next to each other with the word love on either side. And Seamus's had two brown stones side by side with the words 'I promise' on either side. They were going to do a sort of concert for the girls, and present them with the rings in front of the entire school.

That night the heads of the four houses entered the common rooms, three to tell them to follow them to the great hall, and the other saying they had to be in either their dorms or the common room the entire night and to make sure they didn't leave, the entrance would be enchanted to not let anyone leave except the head of house. When the three houses enter the hall, they were amazed at the transformation of the room. Instead of the four tables there were round tables scattered thought the room, and an area left open for dancing. On the stage there was a table set for four along with the instruments. The walls were glittery and the floating bubble lights left the room with a pleasant but dim lighting. The four banners were hung side by side on the wall behind the stage. There was a curtained off back stage area, where the boys were waiting for everyone to enter. The great hall doors closed behind the students, and locked themselves, activating a silencing charm, so that no sound left the hall. The four boys stepped onto the stage, Harry being the one to speak. "Alright everybody, I'm sure your wondering why we all are here. That and why the snakes aren't here. Well it's simple really. Today is our girlfriend's birthdays, and we wanted to do something special for them. If you want to leave I understand, but this is going to be one hell of a party and I don't think you want to miss this. First off, we need Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Lavender to come up her and take their seats at this table" it was a rectangular table, and the girls sat in a line, Ginny on the end, then Hermione, then Luna, and Lavender on the other end. "Now, you may recognize these song and you may not, but I hope you enjoy them any way. Sit, stand, dance, do whatever you want, but. Make sure to have some good fun!" Harry finished. The first thing is the boys singing to their girls. Harry sings first, the other three singing back up, and Harry playing guitar, Ron bass, Neville keyboard, and Seamus drums. Harry smirks and breaks into-

'Your insecure'

All the girls, including the ones at the table scream at the song, and Harry's amazing voice.

'Don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you-ou-ou

Ginny smiled a huge smile, this being her favorite song sung by her favorite guy, and she blew a kiss to her boyfriend.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way you to flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful!

So c-come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong

I don't why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful

People began to start dancing, and some sat, watching and listening.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

Everyone, including Ginny, cheered at Harry Sang his solo in his amazing voice, that made nearly everyone jealous.

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know (oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

(Oh oh)

You don't know you're beautiful!

(Oh oh)

That's what makes you beautiful!

He finished singing and said. "You really are beautiful Ginny, inside and out, I love you, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone says, I love you." he stepped back from center stage, letting Ron step up. He began singing...

'I can't win, I can't reign

I will never win this game

Without you, without you

Everyone cheered again, clapping for the boys.

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I,

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without... you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame

But I can't accept that we're estranged

Without you, without you

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night

Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed

Without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind

Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!

You! You! You!

Without...

You! You! You!

Without... you

I am lost, I am vain,

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without... you

"I love you Hermione, and I'd be lost without you. I don't know why you chose me, but I'm glad you did. I love you." both Ginny and Hermione were crying because of the sweet and thoughtful words their boyfriends said. Next Neville began to sing, the other three taking back up.

'Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining

Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look ok, I say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Neville was looking right at Luna, and she was smiling shyly at him. Everyone was swooning at the amazing talent of the four boys.

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are(yeah)

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me

Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day

Oh, you know, you know, you know, I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

So, don't even bother asking if you look ok

You know I'll say

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are

The way you are, the way you are

Girl you're amazing, just the way you are

When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change

Cause you're amazing, just the way you are

And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while

Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are. Yeah

'Luna, your beautiful and I love you. Your sweet, and funny, and beautiful, and eccentric but I love you for all of that. No matter what anyone says about you or us, I love you, forever and always" Luna too began to cry. Seamus and Harry switched instruments, Harry taking drums and Seamus the guitar, and Seamus around center stage.

'You had a lot of crooks tryn steal your heart

Again, everyone cheered, and Lavender smiled.

Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out

How to love

How to love

You had alot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in the corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

For a second you were here

Now you over there?

Its hard not to stare,

The way you moving your body

Like you never had a love

Never had a love

When you was just a youngun' your looks where so precious

But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing

But you cant have a man look at you for five seconds

Without you being insecure

You never credit yourself so when you get older, It's seems like you came back ten times over

Now your sitting here in this damn corner

Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder

See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryn Steal Your Heart

Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out

How To Love

How To Love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in this corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

For a second you were here

Now you over there?

Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body

Like you never had a love

Had a love

You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions

The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions

But it wasn't your fault

Wasn't in your intentions

You the one here talking to me

You don't wanna listen

But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'

Just as much as you admire bar tending and stripping

Baby, so don't be mad

Nobody else trippin'

You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crooks

See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart

Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out

How to love

How to love'

They put down or stepped away from their instruments, which magically continued playing the song they were playing, and they walked to their girls. All of them singing together. They got down on their knees on the right sides of the girls, held their hand and continued singing.

'See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in this corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

Oooh,

They kissed their hands and smiled at them.

See I just want you to know

That you deserve the best

You're beautiful

You're beautiful

Yeah

And I want you to know, you're far from the usual

Far from the usual

You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart

Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out

How to love

How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in this corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart

Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out

How to love

How to love

See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever

Now you in this corner tryna put it together

How to love

How to love

"I love you Lavender, more than I have ever loved anyone else. I know their we're guys before me, and I just pray that their wont be any after me. I hope to be the last guy you fall in love with, because I know you will be the last girl I love. I love you"

"I love you Luna, forever"

"I love you Hermione, heart and soul"

"I love you Ginny, no matter what"

They pulled the rings out, and nearly laughed at the shocked looks on their faces. "I Seamus Finnegan" Seamus started.

"I Neville Longbottom"

"I Ronald Weasley"

"And I Harry Potter"

"Promise to love," Seamus

"Cherish" Neville

"Compliment" Ron

"And remain faithful to..." Harry

"You Lavender Brown" Seamus

"You Luna Lovegood" Neville

"You Hermione Granger" Ron

"You Ginny Weasley" Harry

"Forever" Seamus

"And ever" Neville

"And hopefully, eventually, one day" Ron

"This promise ring, will be an engagement and wedding ring" Harry

"And we would live together" Seamus

"Forever" Neville

"Faithfully" Ron

"And happily" Harry

"Happy birthday, I love you" they said this one simultaneously. They placed the promise ring on the ring finger of their right hands, stood up, and kissed them, all the girls being completely speechless.

They stepped back to their instruments, and played one more song, Vanilla Twilight, then handed the instruments and mics over to the four people emerging from the curtain. Fred Weasley took a head set and sat behind the drums, George took a headset and grabbed the bass, Alicia grabbed a headset and stood at the piano, and Angelina took a headset, but the guitar was left alone, until the final person emerged from the curtain, and Charlie Weasley, who already had a headset, picked up the guitar. They provided music for the rest of the night, and, occasionally, the original four would play or sing or both again. These nine had exceptionally amazing voices that you could listen to for days, and we're incredible at the instruments they played. The four boys danced with the four girls all night. "Harry?" "Ron?" "Neville?" "Seamus?" the girls said at the exact same time.

"Yeah" the boys responded also simultaneously.

"I love you too" they said together. The boys all smiled, bent their heads down, and stayed in a passionate kiss for many minutes. When they pulled away the boys said, "Happy Birthday Love" and the girls giggled.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Bye bye!**

**P.S. I might do a second chapter from the girls perspectives...tell me what you think! BYE!**


End file.
